


Don’t Make Assumptions

by Calico_21



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, both of them being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Makoto both have feelings for each other but the both of them think that the other is in love with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Make Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story (:  
> It's also available on tumblr http://yourdailydoseoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/132473630036/dont-make-assumptions  
> (^o^)

The room was dark, the only lights illuminating the darkness was from the screen of the television and one or two of the dimmer lights in the living room of the Tachibana residence. The house was empty, except for two occupants. 

Rin looked over when he heard another badly-muffled whimper beside him. There was Makoto Tachibana, curled up in a small ball in a tangle of blankets at the other end of the couch. Half of his face was shielded by a pillow, with only his eyes peeking out from above.

Rin sighed when he saw the boy yelp and flinch when another scary scene appeared. He honestly couldn’t fathom how Makoto, the biggest and tallest one out of their group of friends, was literally afraid of everything and still had the tendency to hide behind Haruka, who was much smaller in size in comparison. 

Not that a part of him didn’t find it cute though.

Rin would never admit it to anyone but he had grew fond of the green-eyed boy. He found his caring nature and personality absolutely endearing and though Haruka was the one that fueled the fire within him to drive towards his passion and competitive side, it was Makoto that had calmed the storm within him. It was Makoto, with his gentle smiles and genuine concern; Makoto who had never given up on him even when he had pushed him away; Makoto who was always there to drag him out of his own personal pit of darkness. 

He reminded himself that the only reason why he would never admit these thoughts to anyone was because the other boy did not feel the same. Makoto treated everyone with the same kindness, so why should Rin feel any special? It stung to think about it, but Rin was grateful that at the very least, their friendship remained even after he returned from Australia. 

The both of them had grew closer after Regionals. Of course, Rin had let down the walls that he had built around himself over the years and allowed the others in too. But his friendship with Makoto had somehow grown significantly deeper. 

He didn’t know how it had begun. It just happened. Maybe it was slightly after he apologized for ignoring Makoto’s emails all the while when he was overseas. Or maybe it was the time after swim practice between Samezuka and Iwatobi, where Rin had asked the other captain if he wanted to grab dinner with him. It could also be the time when Makoto had rung him up-he remembered feeling surprised when he saw the name of the caller on the screen of his phone- and asked him if he could tutor him for his English exam.

'Oi Makoto, you could have just told me you weren’t comfortable watching horror movies. I would have picked something else.’ Rin glared accusingly at Makoto, who by now was practically becoming part of the couch itself. 

'I-It’s okay Rin, I’m fine with it honestly.’ Makoto flashed him a reassuring smile -one that Rin was all too familiar with- but his eyes spoke something else entirely. 

Just when Rin was about to answer, there was a low hum and the sound of a click and in an instant the house was plunged into total darkness. Makoto gave a loud 'eep’ and there was the sound of frantic rustling in the darkness.

'Huh, power’s out. Great.’ Rin said. He looked over to the side and could only see the outline of Makoto’s figure in the dark. 'Do you have any matches?’ 

'They’re in the kitchen, second drawer to the left.’ 

'Wait here, I’ll go get them.’ Rin felt his away around to the direction that he thought was the kitchen, snubbing his toe on furniture twice before finally reaching his destination. The sound of the drawer opening and some fumbling broke the silence that had settled when the power went off- that, and Makoto’s harsh breathing. Rin was sure the boy was going to pass out any time soon. And he couldn’t deny that he was genuinely worried.

~

Five minutes passed.

'R-Rin?’ Makoto called out. He hated being alone, especially in the dark after watching a horror movie and Rin was taking an exceptionally long time. He felt the dread creeping up to him when Rin failed to reply him. The sensible part of Makoto knew it was silly to worry, but he couldn’t help but let his imagination run wild. What if something had happen to him? What if…..

'Sorry, I took some time finding the candles.’ Rin’s voice jolted Makoto back to reality. Makoto tried to ignore the way the small candlelight casted shadows across the red-head’s face, making his eyes and cheekbones more defined, but he felt his eyes widen and drawn towards Rin like a moth attracted to a flame.

'Mako, you alright?’ 

'H-huh?’ He replied dumbly, still captivated by the beauty that was Rin. He had always thought that Rin was beautiful, but looking at him now, was like seeing him in a different light, no pun intended. He had this beauty that shone out from within. Not just in terms of physical appearance- Rin was like a shining star, burning so brightly it hurt just to look at him. Even when he wasn’t practicing, Rin’s presence and aura practically buzzed with passion and energy. 

Rin sat down to the side of the couch, his back to the arm rest. His expression was unreadable when he studied Makoto’s face. At last he opened his arms and he spoke up, 'Come here.’ 

Makoto paused. But then he scooted hesitantly, moving until he was beside Rin. Rin pulled him impossibly closer and before he knew it, he was pressed against the red-head, his head lying on top of Rin’s chest. He could feel the other boy’s heat radiating from the blankets; hear Rin’s heartbeat; feel Rin’s arms slowly wound around him after a hesitant pause. 

Makoto’s heartbeat sped up and he was sure his face was flushed but this time, it wasn’t because of the movie. He didn’t know what to make of the situation-Rin probably took pity of him and wanted to offer some comfort- but one thing he knew was that being in Rin’s arms felt right.

It was after a comfortable period of silence that Rin spoke. 'You should have just told me you were scared.’ 

'I’m sorry. You seemed like you wanted to watch that film, and I didn’t want to ruin your fun.’ Makoto was falling asleep by then-Rin’s heartbeat was like a lullaby. It was only when Rin snorted and said, 'Tch, I don’t mind doing anything as long as it’s with you.’ that his eyes flew open. 

~

  
The both of them froze as soon as the words left Rin’s mouth. 

Rin grew tensed under Makoto’s touch. And by this moment, Makoto was reduced to a red, hot stammering mess. 

' _Fuckfuckfuck_ ’ , Rin mentally released a string of curses towards himself. Why did he say that? As if dragging Makoto into cuddling with him due to a sudden burst of confidence wasn’t awkward and weird enough, now he had probably compromised his whole plan in hiding his own unrequited feelings towards the boy with only one sentence. 

Makoto looked up from Rin’s chest but Rin was looking away. 'Rin… do you really mean that?’ 

There was a slight pause before Rin replied, still not meeting his eyes, 'Of course I did. I’ve always enjoyed the time spent together with you.’ 

Makoto smiled that smile that Rin grew to love so much. 'I like spending time with you too Rin, I like being with you.’ 

Despite Makoto saying that, Rin still felt too tensed. He was like a crab out of its shell; a deer in the headlights- exposed and vulnerable, and he hated it. Makoto was being nice, he had simply said that basing it purely on their friendship and nothing more. It was a mistake to had even said that one sentence to Makoto that could have risked everything that he had worked so hard to hide; it was a mistake to had allowed himself a glimmer of hope that Makoto would have felt the same. He was so careless and stupid- 

Rin pulled away and cleared his throat. Makoto looked at him with confusion and slight hurt in his eyes. But Rin dismissed it as his own imagination. 

They were just friends.

_Just. Friends._

And friends didn’t do the things Rin yearned to do so badly together with Makoto.

'Rin, I-’

A familiar low hum echoed in the dark house and slowly one by one the lights flickered back on. Makoto could see Rin clearly now, his eyebrows pulled taut, his lips in a thin line, the muscle in his jaw kept twitching once in a while.

'I should go home. It’s getting late.’ Rin cleared his throat and stood up abruptly, the blankets falling to the floor. He blew out the candle. “The power’s back on- you should be alright. I’ll see you tomorrow Makoto.’ 

~

And before Makoto knew it, the boy was out of the door.

Makoto blinked. He couldn’t process Rin’s sudden change of behavior, but he knew from years of experience that anything that had just happened between them meant something to Rin. He could feel his heart pounding; hear the roar of hot blood rushing to his ears.

He felt utterly torn. 

Makoto was a scaredy-cat, a pushover, but he wasn’t stupid. He had liked Rin all along, even before Rin left for Australia. When Rin came back to Japan, Makoto had realized that his feelings towards the boy were more than just a childish crush but he dismissed them since it was so obvious Rin liked Haruka. But now, what Rin had just done spurred the fire within Makoto- the fire of desire he had managed to quelch all this while because he wanted both of his friends to be happy together- and he couldn’t control it anymore. 

Because Rin had showed him a glimpse of what it would be like if they were to be together. It was like he had offered Makoto a drug and there was no turning back now. He wanted to be with Rin. He wanted to be selfish for once. And even if Rin didn’t return his feelings, he had to confess. Even it if hurt- even if it was the cost of their friendship-he had to. He had kept it for too long. 

That was his last thought before he scrambled up and yanked the front door open and raced down the sidewalk. These were one of those times he was grateful for his long legs. He saw a figure ahead, one with his head down and black hoodie yanked up. 

'Rin!’ 

The boy halted and looked back in disbelief, like he couldn’t believe that Makoto would actually chase after him. 'Makoto?’

~

Makoto had almost crashed into Rin in a failed attempt to catch his step.

'Rin.’ He panted. 'I wanted to tell you something. I should have told you a long while ago. I can’t keep it to myself any longer.’ Now standing in front of the boy who had made his heart leap every time he just opened his mouth to speak, about half of Makoto’s previous confidence dissipated. But he had made a decision and he couldn’t back down now. He opted to lay it out gently, 'I have feelings for someone.’ 

Rin felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew it. He fucking knew it. Makoto Tachibana was in love with his best friend- Haruka Nanase. It was painfully obvious, everywhere Haru went, Makoto tagged along. Makoto was the one who got Haru out of the bath every morning and looked out for him all the time. Heck, they even had that weird telepathy communication for fuck’s sake. The pinprick of tears were forming at the back of his eyes, but no, he refused to cry. Especially not in front the boy who was the very reason of those tears.

He gave a cold laugh, one that shocked even himself. 'It’s no secret Makoto, we saw it coming all along.’ 

Makoto’s eyes widened and he took a step towards the red-head. 'Rin…the person I love is-’

'Haru.’ Rin couldn’t even summon the strength to meet his eyes anymore. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep and hopefully never wake up. 'I know Makoto. And it’s okay. I’m happy for you.’ With that he turned around and continued walking, the tears in his eyes that had yet to fall obstructing his vision.

A hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around.   
  
'Rin, you’ve got it all wrong.’ Makoto stated. He looked alarmed and his eyes were looking straight in Rin’s, as though they could pierce Rin’s soul. And all Rin could think of was 'Don’t tell me he’s in love with Nagisa.’ 

'The person I love.. is you, Rin.’ 

Rin eyes widened and he was sure his heart had stopped beating. A simple statement like that shouldn’t have the power to flood his veins with relief but it did, and it took all of Rin’s energy to not buckle to the ground.

'What?’ he whispered.

'I needed to tell you. Rin…I-I’m really sorry if I’m being selfish by laying this down on you. You don’t deserve the burden of my feelings.’ Makoto’s voice quivered and cracked- the sound when someone is on the brink of tears. And it broke Rin’s heart. He wanted to reach out and hold Makoto close to him and murmur sweet nothings in his ear. 'I know you like Haru and I just want the both of you to be happy, no matter what you do. And it’s okay if you don’t love me back-’

Rin froze. He should have been listening but the only thing that he could hear repeating over and over in his mind like a faulty reel tape was 'I know you like Haru, I know you like Haru, I know you like Haru…’

'Wait,’ Rin cut him off, 'what the fuck made you think that I like Haru?’ 

Both their eyes went wide with shock and realization. 

'But I thought… ’ Makoto trailed off and stared at Rin, a mixture of disbelief and hope crossing his features. 'You always have this reserved smile that you only show when you’re with Haru, Rin. And he makes you so alive. And judging by how you reacted just now, I thought you were angry at me because you thought you were going to lose Haru.’

'I don’t like Haru.’

'Oh…’ Makoto looked down at the ground in embarrassment, his face was turning to a hundred shades of red. 

There was a pause.

'But I do like someone.’ 

Rin stepped forward, and gently grab Makoto’s hands. 'It’s you, Makoto.’

Makoto’s head shot up so fast Rin was surprised his neck didn’t break off. If it wasn’t for the situation, Rin would have burst out laughing at the look on Makoto’s face. 'W-What?’ 

'I guess it was before I left for Australia. I was confused. I thought I harbored feelings for Haru but then I realized that Haru was my rival and what I feel when I’m with him is the urge to push forward; to break down my boundaries. What I feel towards him is not the same as what I feel towards you.’

'What do you feel towards me?’

'You make me feel safe Makoto- you give me a sense of security. You are that place that I can stop to rest from chasing and running, even for a while. You’re the only one who tames that brewing storm within me. Haru fuels my passion but you are the one who has always been patiently there, never giving up on me. You taught me that it’s okay to be me- that I can go so much further; and I have the ability to be so much more.’

'Rin…’

'I love you, Makoto Tachibana. I’ve always did.’ Rin said, his face was hot and red and the next moment, Makoto leaned forward with a finger under Rin’s chin and he was pressing his lips against Rin’s and all Rin could think of at that one perfect moment was 'oh god, it’s about damn time.’ The kiss was brief and sweet, just a brush of their lips against each other’s but it made Rin’s knees weak. He wrapped his arms around Makoto and he felt Makoto’s arms around his waist, lifting him up slightly from the ground. 

Their lips met again. The kiss was more passionate this time; more frantic, as though they were making up for lost time. Makoto moaned, a sound rough and low from the back of his throat as Rin carded his fingers into those olive locks, and pulled him further down, desperate to feel more of him.

Rin couldn’t even cared less that they were making out at the sidewalk at almost midnight under a single lamp post. It was too good, and it had been way too fucking long. But all good things have to end and they both pulled away, gasping for breath. Rin circled his arms around Makoto’s waist and buried his face in the brunette’s shirt. 

'God, we’re so stupid.’ 

'Yeah, I know,’ Makoto chuckled softly. 'If only we had confessed to each other earlier, instead of making assumptions, thinking that the other person is in love with Haru.’ 

'Well you and Haruka seem so close. It was natural to assume that the both of you like each other.’

'Haru is my best friend. And I do love him, but not in the way you think I do.’ Makoto ran his hand down Rin’s red hair before pressing a kiss on his head. 

'You should crash at my place for tonight, it’s a little late to be going home alone now.’ They made their way back to Makoto’s house, holding hands the entire way.

Rin nudged Makoto in the ribs playfully, 'So this was your plan all along huh? To get me to stay the night?’

Rin lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Makoto’s hand. 'Well, it worked.’

Makoto wrapped his arm around Rin’s waist and brought him close. There was a brief silence before he spoke up, his voice soft and wistful, 'I’ve always loved you too Rin. It was always you all along.’

Rin tried to hide his smile in Makoto’s shirt.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
